Coming Home Again
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Quinn is coming home on Thanksgiving, and as we know Santana is not happy about her relationship with her current boyfriend who is also her professor. Because Santana knows Quinn's heart is belong to someone at home. My version for upcoming episode of Glee "Thanksgiving" of Quinn's return. Including slaps, and based on some spoilers. Fabrevans and Quinntana friendship. Oneshot.


Coming Home Again

Rated: T

**A/N: It's been quite long time since I posted last chapter of WDBB, but it's still on progress, I just need some moods to finish it. I found decreasing fabrevans fanfiction and decided to write a one-shot. And this is my version of the return of Quinn Fabray in upcoming episode "Thanksgiving" of course with fabrevans fluff all over! Hope you enjoy and left some reviews down there! I wrote this based on some spoilers.  
**

**Read and Review! Meet you down there!  
**

* * *

It was ten days before thanksgiving, and Yale University gave two weeks off for all colleagues. Lucky for Quinn Fabray, she could go home for thanksgiving. Yale has been great for her, she kept up her grades high, on control, she had love life which incredibly different for her past relationship in high school. Did she say about love life? Yes, Quinn Fabray got a boyfriend in her campus. It was her lecturer, he was eight years older than her. To everyone, it was strange to look at them. Quinn wasn't all flirty at college, but he did. He wasn't very good for her, to be honest. He insisted everything of what should she do, or made her do something beyond her capability (Twice, he made her stay at his apartment just for "fun" although Quinn was not allowed to do that). Lucas Gray, it was his name. Mr Gray kept her close and sometimes Quinn didn't have much time to go out with friends. But it wasn't Quinn Fabray if she's not popular. Because of Mr Gray, Quinn lead a role in monthly theater at Yale. Quinn got good reputation at college although sometimes she did something bad, she got it covered. Her friends didn't stay away from her like in high school, Mr Gray guaranteed good grades if they keep up friendly with her.

If you asked her, she would say that she's happy with her life in college, Physically she was happy but she didn't in her heart. Her friends didn't treat her like usual college student (they used to, actually). They stayed with her as friends because of Lucas. As a normal Quinn, she needed a bestfriend. She may seek for love in high school, because she had her bestfriends with her. Quinn thought she got love right now, well actually she didn't. It was forced. She kept her besties relationship with Santana Lopez, though Santana lived far away in Louisville, Santana might be the closest friend she got after graduation. Not that she lost contact, it was just they were so busy with their own life, including Rachel and Kurt, who lived in New York not so far from Connecticut but Quinn figured from their facebook that they already busy with their works or their Broadway audition. So, yeah Quinn told Santana everything, and so did she.

"Are you coming home for thanksgiving?" asked Santana on their skype video call. Tonight, Quinn didn't have any plan with Lucas so she was free to have quality chat with Santana.

"Can't wait, everything is packed and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," said Quinn over her laptop. She couldn't hide her excitement because she'll be going home and that means she would meet the rest of her friends from Glee Club.

"You're the only one left in your college, I didn't see big-mouthed-bitches lives but you." Santana said, she looked at Quinn's background. It was too quiet for her resident, Santana always recognized screams or anything loud from Quinn's place, so Santana called them "big mouthed bitches". Quinn let out a giggle. She was the quietest person in her resident. "Yeah, they left about an hour ago, they are going to New York together so...I'm the only one left here."

Santana rolled her eyes, she knew when Quinn's alone that means her boyfriend would coming over. "Nuh, he made them leave earlier, didn't he?"

"What? Who?"

"Don't play dumb to keep your boyfriend alive! Seriously, you don't love him! Just break up with him, live your life freely. Lucky for you Fabray, I'm far away in Kentucky. If I was there, I would not let his ass touching you again."

"But, I feel loved," said Quinn quietly. She hoped Santana didn't heard any words but Santana knew her too well, it hurt sometimes,"That's not how love works. Love means seeing the person you love happy, and in this case you're not. I mean not entirely happy. And the most important thing about love is you feel loved and in love. Vice versa. You understand me?"

"I do. Anyway, how's you and Brittany? Anything better?" asked Quinn trying to change the subject. She knew Santana and Brittany were in trouble handling long distance relationship, or that was what Santana thought after Brittany told her that she'd been left behind. What Santana just said to her, was exactly what she did to Brittany after break up. She didn't forbid Brittany to be with someone else, as long as she's happy.

On the other line, Santana let out a sigh. "It's like usual, I'm coming to Lima on weekend, spend Friday or Saturday with her, it depends on her date with Sam-"

Quinn almost choking when she heard Santana mentioned Sam,"What since when? Are they dating or something? When did they become closer? Why am I so shock about this? Why didn't you tell me about me about this?"

From her reaction, Santana found it weird. She raised an eyebrow, for a moment to think why did Quinn giving so many questions about Brittany and Sam who was nothing to her life. She smirked, she always been so analytical person to everyone. _And let's get this straight, Quinn. Let's play along. _"Duh, I know why Fabray. You're still in love with Sam, aren't you?"

"What? No! I have Lucas, don't say something non sense."

Santana knew her bestfriend was lying. She got something with Sam, at least that was she thought. Quinn had a lot to explain when she got her ass on Ohio. It wasn't comfortable to talk on skype. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Santana rolled her eyes, it must Lucas Gray, pervert professor aka Quinn's boyfriend.

"Argh Q, why does he always interrupt our convos?" Santana protested.

"Why can't you be nice with him?" Asked Quinn stood up walking to the door.

"Hey, Q, I don't wanna see him. Anyway, he won't come to Lima right?"

"He won't. Bye S, see you on airport tomorrow."

And yeah, they ended the chat. Just before Quinn wanted to open the door. Lucas already walking inside. Sometimes Quinn forgot he got a key. He brought her flowers, and kissed her hard. He was about to push her down to the couch and opened Quinn's cardigan to start...

"Lucas, Lucas, stop right there." Said Quinn before her boyfriend start to do something.

"What, babe?"

"I don't think this is right for now. I still need to pack my bags and all. I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?"

Lucas sighed. He didn't like her when she wasn't listening to him. But he couldn't make her stay, after all it was thanksgiving and she got two weeks off. Of course Quinn would be home. Damn his job making him stay on the campus on thanksgiving. "You sure don't me come home with you?"

"No Lucas, I'll be fine. I'm staying with my mom. Don't need to worry."

"I don't you to meet your exes. What are their names?" Said Lucas Gray protectively. Quinn rolled her eyes, after months of their relationship, only Quinn's exes were the main problem. She didn't even tell him about them, but he just knew. Quinn thought that Lucas got a stalker skill, but she couldn't be a bitch with him. As much as she loved being loved, with Lucas she wasn't completely free.

"What? Finn? He got a fiancee, Puck? No way I'm gonna get back with him."

"There's still the guy, what's is name again? The one that took photo with you at Sectionals, if I'm not mistaken. The photo you put next to your bed. He got that big mouth, and blond dyed hair."

"STOP STALKING ME! Oh God, what's with him?! He have nothing to do with this. And as far as I know, I stop contacting him since graduation. I even stop talking to almost all of my high school friends. Got that?" Said Quinn angrily. It was the first Quinn yelled at him, to her surprise Lucas calmed down. He was too shocked to react. Thanks God, she would be home by tomorrow. She couldn't stand staying near him right now. But Lucas opened his mouth after, his eyes started to change. "Tell me. What's his name?" His voice threaten Quinn, making her back off.

"What's you wanna do with him?" Asked Quinn instead of telling Sam's name. Quinn already having her rage over him, and the only way to make her better and not angry anymore was playing nice with her. Quinn stood up folding her arms on her chest, Lucas stood up too. He hugged her slowly from behind. He whispered to her ear. "Nothing, babe. I just wanna know, I'm afraid that you're going to choose him over me. That's all."

Quinn finally melted down, When Lucas played nice with her, she knew she couldn't do anything. She heard from some of his students when he was being nice, don't ever try being angry and all or he would treat you very bad. "His name is Sam, Now, she has girlfriend and I don't plan to cheat with him. So, can you just believe me to go home?"

"If only I don't have any jobs to do, I'll going with you, baby." Said Lucas turned her body to face him. Quinn smiled, he didn't know how thankful she is that he got job to do in Thanksgiving or he would make her two weeks off like hell.

-S&Q-

For the first time since she got accepted in Yale, Quinn Fabray was going home. It was exciting, fun and she couldn't wait to meet the rest of her friends or to meet the newest members of Glee Club. She heard a lot from Santana on the way home, basically Santana kept everything updated for Quinn. Besides, Quinn got some mentoring job to do with one of newbie in New Directions. Her name was Kitty, and to Santana she was a Head Bitch In Charge. She dropped Brittany off from Co-Captain cheerleader, Quinn wasn't going all bitchy with her but let's show her how was the real Queen. Speaking about Brittany, she also had another job to do, it was easy. Just talking to Brittany about Sam and how Santana was still in love with her and as much as Santana didn't forbid her to have a relationship with someone else, Santana couldn't handle to pressure seeing Brittany and Sam.

Quinn wasn't doing this for Brittany and Santana only, but also for herself. She didn't know why, but Quinn just knew that Sam didn't belong to Brittany. Yet again, she didn't planning on cheat with Sam or anything. She didn't wanna do that, and so did Sam. But…the truth was, her feelings to Sam didn't just disappear but it keeps growing and it was hurt to remember that she cheated on him two years ago, or how he ignored her offers to raise Beth with her. Maybe after all, he was the only person who made her feel loved for herself and been in love in return. He phone beeped. A text from Santana.

_Sorry, couldn't pick you up at airport. You arrived already? Give me a text back. And get your blonde ass at Breadstix. Seniors reunion. Ps: may be talking about juniors and all. Xo_

Quinn sent her a quick text, this was exactly what she needed_._ Some seniors reunion to made her day brighter. _On my way home. See you all in 30 mins. _

Quinn didn't know how many minutes she spent at home, because as far as she remembered she just dropped her suitcase then off to breadstix.

"The Queen is here!" Shouted Mercedes happily as Quinn Fabray entered Breadstix with big smile on her face.

"Hey guys! So good to see all of you again!" Said Quinn taking a seat next to Noah Puckerman.

"We are talking about Sectionals, New Directions is going to kill it!" Informed Mike Chang to her. But Santana rolled her eyes because,"Yeah, they will be killed because Finn choose Gangnam Style as their anthem."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, she knew that Finn was taking over Glee Club while Mr Schue off to Washington. He called every members of old Glee Club so they could give them some lessons. And for that Quinn got Kitty Wilde. Santana not just told her to give Kitty a lesson but also to kick her ass off.

The small reunion ended at 9pm, for more than three hours they just spent to chitchatting or basically remember every silly moments when they were in high school. Quinn was anxious at first, she hoped no one bring Sam and Brittany stuffs up in surface, because she didn't want to deal with that stuffs just yet. Well, tomorrow was the day.

"See you tomorrow at McKinley, Q. We need some talks to do." Said Santana before she left to her car. Quinn just knew what would she talk about tomorrow. And for that, Quinn just walked away sighing. Above all, it was good to be home.

_-S_&Q-

Quinn Fabray held her head high, after months in college finally she got to see her high school again. Luckily, she still got her mercy. When she entered the hallways, Quinn walked like she owned it. She always acted like this. Quinn passed her old locker, and remembered so many things she put inside. She had no idea who use her locker by now, but surely he or she was nowhere to be found. Just when she was about to use her nails to open the locker..."I know you're good breaking lockers by your nails. Including mine, and last time I checked it's not yours anymore."

Quinn knew whose voice it was, for afar she couldn't believe that she would meet him first. Quinn turned to face him to play it cool. She put her best fake smile,"Let's see who's here. Senior year Sam Evans."

Sam laughed. It was so nice seeing him like this, all good and controlled. He seemed healthier, more like usual teenagers, Quinn bet his economy problem wasn't that bad senior. Instead of doing anything, Sam walked towards Quinn and gave her a hug. "Oh my god, I miss you Quinn. All seniors were here when we were doing Grease or at least we saw them once or twice. Where were you? Only you that's not around."

Quinn found so much comfort in his embrace, she felt safe and sound. She wasn't kidding to herself, it was different from Lucas's hug. "Yale keep me busy, hectic schedule and all. But I make it to come home."

"I see your point, _Miss Ivy Leaguer_. It's good to see you, Quinn for holiday. Sectionals is coming rightaway."

"That's another reason why I came here, I wouldn't miss it not after Grease. I heard you play Kenickie? I always knew you'll rock that role." Said Quinn as their walk together. They didn't know where to go, but they walked anyway.

"How did you know that I played Kenickie?"

Woops. Didn't she say something about it? Quinn shook her head,"I knew from Santana. She's the only one that I keep contacting with."

"Why not me? Anyway, If you were still in high school, I believe you'll get Sandy part!"

It was a little awkward for Quinn when he said, why not him to contact and all. Did he really want her to keep in touch with him? Quinn didn't say anything before finally Sam opened his mouth again to start another conversation,"So Quinn, Any boys from Yale attached with you? No harms in question."

"A few, yes. For now...nuhh, I don't think so. I'm not dating anyone right now." Quinn lied. She just didn't want Sam to know about Lucas or his attitude towards her, he would be so mad if he found out or else he would be going to Yale just to beat him up. It wasn't like Sam being a jealousy guy, but it was him being protective to her. He always wanted to keep her safe, he knew how broken and fragile she was. Just before she went off to Yale, he made her promise to keep her safe as friends. But Quinn didn't keep her words, she didn't tell Sam a word about Lucas or give him some updates about her life. She kept it and only Santana knew it. Maybe Sam thought everything was okay in Yale. "How about you? Have you seen a girl or are you still dating Mercedes?"

"No, I'm not dating her anymore but I-" Sam hadn't finish his sentence yet they heard someone shouting not too far from them,"Quinn!"

Quinn could see Brittany ran into her and gave her hug. Brittany missed Quinn more than anything. Because they hadn't seen each other since she got into Yale, and Santana just hours away from her so. "Hello, Brittany."

"Oh Quinn, your hair growing longer. You look beautiful as always," said Brittany happily. But then she looked into her watch. "Sam! I forgot to tell you. We have maths class! And we're about to get late if we are staying here."

"Yes, right," said Sam seems like he forgot and got distracted by Quinn's presence in McKinley. Brittany held Sam's arms to hers, and started to walk,"Quinn, we'll see you later!"

Quinn was left alone. And as much as it hurt her, she didn't realize it would that hard. Quinn felt her eyes were going to get teary, before she heard someone from her behind. "Q, we need some talks to do, choir room?"

Quinn turned around, it was Santana's voice. Sooner or later they needed to talk about Sam and Brittany. After all, she promised her to help her and Brittany, maybe giving Brittany some talks. Or maybe she wanted to do that for herself?

-S&Q-

Choir Room looked the same since she won Nationals championship with New Directions. Same atmosphere, same feelings, all glory, joy or sadness mixed up as one. Santana sat at the piano, facing her with her eyes. Quinn could read from her face that they wouldn't talk about Sam and Brittany. More likely about herself, Quinn thought. She hadn't answer all calls from Lucas since she arrived at Lima. When she met Sam earlier, her willingness to answer all calls from Lucas lost. She didn't wanna give him a call and found her days after.

"I feel like I'm home again." Said Quinn now standing in front of Santana Lopez. She didn't say a word to Quinn Fabray.

"You've seen him, right? What do you feel? Feels any difference when you were with Lucas?" asked Santana right in front of her face.

"I..., what do you mean? I don't feel anything." Quinn responded. It was a total lie.

"You're lying. Break up with Lucas, Q. He doesn't treat you like a free and grown woman! Grow up, find another love. You deserve better," Said Santana now standing up to face Quinn. She always wanted to give her this talks, every since Quinn told her what Lucas did with him. Or how Quinn Fabray wasn't celibacy anymore. Santana knew how Quinn out her cross necklace away when she was with Lucas and wore it when he was gone. Quinn wasn't being herself ever since she got into college. "You know what Q, everyone cares about you. Though no one knows about this but I'm sure they love you. Don't torture yourself like this!"

Quinn felt like her tears were going to fall, because everything Santana said was nothing but truth. The only person she told about her relationship with Lucas could see how see acting like different person. But she couldn't see it for herself. But Quinn fabray knew something about herself, she made her own rules. Right or wrong, it was her decision. And Santana was crossing her line as bestfriend. "I don't need you to teach me about my life! I know what's best for me. And I love Lucas as my boyfriend."

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed, typical Quinn Fabray keeping her pride beyond anything. "Did you realize it wasn't about Sam and Brittany? It's about yourself! You're seeing someone but you get hurt the moment Sam walking with Brittany!"

"I don't feel anything towards him, Santana! Can't you see that?"

"Keep telling that yourself, Fabray. Fine, you don't feel anything about Sam. Whatever, but Lucas is nothing but douchebag!" said Santana now in full anger around her. Santana was being all Lima Heights. Just like Santana, now Quinn was also in full anger. Calling her a boyfriend a douchebag in front of her just like slaps her in the face. Quinn didn't know what was hitting her, but she slapped Santana right to her face.

Of course Santana was shocked because of Quinn. She didn't think that her bestfriend would act that way to her. It wasn't Santana if she didn't slapping Quinn back. Santana felt like her talk with her was unused. "It's up to you Q, but don't call if you regret anything about someone like him."

Santana walked away, leaving Quinn on her own at choir room. Quinn felt her world crashing down, all alone, she didn't have anything do to in Lima anymore. But she didn't wanna go back to New Haven and facing her boyfriend who was also her professor, Lucas Gray hanging over her and made her nothing but his love slave. But she felt everything was perfect with him although the thing Santana noticed, she wasn't being herself. She cried, all alone in choir room. She reached her phone, seeing all calls from Lucas. She gave up, she needed to talk for a bit. Lucas always knew how to comfort her although he didn't like Sam, but Quinn felt it wasn't right to have talk with Sam right now.

The rest of the week Quinn spent just to give mentoring to some newbies, sometimes it was Kitty or Marley, she told her that she needed Quinn to help her to get more confidence. Quinn didn't spend much time with all graduates, especially Santana. She hoped, no one noticed her difference. Likely, Quinn talked with Mercedes or Puck. Talked about their life in Los Angeles, and when they asked about her life in New Haven. She'd rather not talking about it so Quinn just said that her life was full of assignments. Sectionals came right in the corner, Quinn got a text from Lucas that if he could pick her up at Lima three days from now, he would.

All members of New Directions practiced very well. Quinn didn't wanna judge about Finn's songs choice, Gangnam Style. She believed that New Directions would rock their Sectionals, because after all this time, New Directions always opened their number with ballad. This was a breakthrough. Quinn remembered when she opened Sectionals with Sam, it was happiest moment in her life. She saw Sam, practicing for his first solo in Sectionals. He didn't have any idea how proud she was with him right now. Then Quinn tried to find Brittany and found her with Santana, seems like they made up. At least, Brittany wasn't going to date anyone and so did Santana, so they just waiting for right time to back into relationship. Brittany told her Quinn, the other day (Quinn kept her promise to give Brittany a talk about her relationship Santana and to make it up for them) that she wouldn't date Sam as her boyfriend because she loved Santana too much, and it wasn't comfortable for Brittany to have another relationship with Sam. Sam was just a brother figure to her, and Quinn wasn't sure that Sam feeling the same way about Brittany since she hadn't talk with him again.

Quinn wore her lucky ring. It was promise ring that Sam gave to her two years ago. She didn't use it to keep his promise to her, but for her lucky. Lucas knew about her ring, but didn't know who gave her that ring, he tried to give her better ring but she didn't want to accept or wear it. So he let her wear it. If he found out about it, she would lost her ring within a second. Carefully, Quinn walked closer to Sam who still practicing for his solo, and whispered,"Break a leg. I count on you."

"I know, we'll win this. I will win this." Said Sam proudly. He didn't notice what Quinn wore on her finger.

Quinn stood with Finn, and all graduates in middle row so they could see New Directions clearly in front of them. Quinn must say that The Warbles were good tonight, and it was tight to beat them, but New Directions made it though.

Sam ran hugging Quinn after they finished singing and the announcement. She didn't know why he did this to her. "Thank you for your wish! Actually I was nervous earlier but your wish calm me down."

"Oh yeah, great! I know New directions is going to win." Said Quinn happily. She couldn't hide her happiness also. Then Sam kissed her cheek, it was really unexpected. "You're staying for celebration at Breadstix right?"

"Sure," said Quinn before she excused herself because she had to call her boyfriend. Quinn promised Lucas that she would him a call after Sectionals end, so he could make time to pick her up. Quinn got out from choir room so she could call Lucas without so much noise. She dialled Lucas's number twice but still got no answer. Lucas was never like this before. Until, when she called him for a third time he picked up his phone.

"Hello? Thanks God finally you picked up your phone," said Quinn when he picked up the phone but she raised an eyebrow when she realized it wasn't Lucas that talking on the phone. "Hello, Exacuse me, who am I talking to?" said the person who answered Lucas's phone. Quinn realized she need to play it cool. It was a woman. Maybe he was at campus.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to Mr Gray, I'm Quinn Fabray, his student. Apparently, I found some problems about my papers. Umm, is he available right now? Miss..?"

"Oh yeah, sure. It's Mrs Gray by the way. My husband is at shower right now. Can I get you a message?"

"What? Hus-husband? Wow, well. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you on thanksgiving. I..it's easy, I can ask him at campus." Said Quinn too shocked when she heard her saying that she was married to him.

The woman on the phone sounded concern when she heard Quinn's vocal change,"Umm, sorry, but Lucas never told that he is married at his works because when Yale hired him problems happens, so we keep it secrets. So, can I trust you to keep this a secret? And If you need him, he'll be ready at Yale three days from now. Yes, Miss Qui-," without hestitation Quinn hung up the phone. She felt everything burnt down red. Her world was crash one more time. He lied to her for months, hiding his secrets about him getting married. Everything seemed blur and black, nothing left for her in this world. Her head was spinning, she couldn't think of anything right now or got into celebration with whole New Directions. She went home with tears from her eyes and it felt like it wasn't going to stop.

-S&Q-

Sam and whole New Directions including all graduates already at Breadstix to celebrate their winning at Sectionals, Finn was out for awhile to give Kurt a call about their winning. Beside Finn, only Quinn who didn't show up yet. She was there when they were in McKinley then she excused to give her boyfriend a call. But she didn't get here until now. Where was she? Santana shook her head when Sam asked her because she had no idea, because seems like Quinn and her didn't have much talks since the slaps. Quinn promised him to come, so she had to come.

Meanwhile, Quinn at home feeling broken and she felt that nothing could fix her. Not right now, she was breaking everything in her room. Lucky for Quinn, her mom wasn't home. She didn't answer her phone. It was ringing the whole time, she knew it was from Lucas. She was sure about it. Then she reached her phone to text Santana, she needed her. Santana was right since the beginning. _S, I couldn't make to BreadsstiX. You were right. I'm just too dumb to realize. Nothing left for me in this world. He's married._

Santana swore at the moment she received the text from Quinn, she choked from her drink. She was choking really hard, and in all of sudden all attention went to her. Brittany and Sam were closest from her and now seeing her in full of concern as her face turned pale. "What is it, Santana?" asked Brittany.

"It's...Sam, you may want to go to Quinn's home. Please." Said Santana instead answering Brittany she turned to face Sam. He looked at her confusedly, what happened? He didn't understand. "It's long to explain. Just go to Quinn's home, before she do anything stupid. GO. NOW."

Seeing Santana looked so furious, it left Sam no choice but go. He borrowed her car, so he could arrive to Quinn's house faster. He rushed to get inside to Quinn's house because it was opened from outside, the only thing he thought right now was Quinn's safety. He got upstairs and hit Quinn's room (that was locked) with his body. And there she was sitting on the floor, Sam could see how mess her room is just like her, everything was broken, glasses were everywhere, and thanks God she didn't committing suicide.

"Quinn, Quinn, Oh my God, what happens? Let's get you out of here." Said Sam carefully carrying Quinn who still sobbing and didn't say a word. She didn't understand why in the world Sam came to rescue her. She didn't ask for anyone. But she texted Santana, maybe it was her. "Sam...how? Where's Santana?"

"She asked me to come here. Hold still, I'm carrying you out from this house. We are going to get you inside the car." Said Sam carrying Quinn slowly, Quinn linked her hands around his neck, she stopped crying slowly. Because she found really warm in his embrace, she could hear his heart beating faster, she knew he was panicked. So Quinn chose to stay quiet until they get into the car. Sam was still wearing his suit from Sectionals, but his smells never change, it made Quinn calm.

"What happened, Quinn? You know you can always tell me everything. Why are you like this?" said Sam finally when they got into the car. He drove her to some place quiet, so they could talk. His first choice was a park that they used to go on weekends to babysit Sam's siblings. Quinn still didn't want to say a word, her face was broken. Her hazel eyes looked so torn, he never seen her looked so sad and sorrow like this. He carried her slowly and led her to sit on bench. The night was quiet and cold but they liked this. They remained silent until finally Quinn let out a sigh. "I'm too embarrassed to tell you this, Sam."

Sam turned to face her, one or two of her tears fell from her beautiful eyes. Eyes that made him fall. "I promised you right? I'm protecting you, I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts."

"I'm too stupid, I was blinded. I... don't deserve love," said Quinn, weakly. "The man whom I trust for months, who made me feel like I'm being loved and not celibacy anymore. I'm literally his love slave for months. And you know what, He's married. I just found out about that."

Sam quickly pulled her into hug. Quinn started to sobbing again. Sam barely knew about Quinn and her boyfriend, because he eavesdropped Santana and Brittany the other day, but he couldn't do anything because he knew when Quinn made decision, only her ownself that could change it. "You're not stupid, Quinn."

"I am, Sam. I am," said Quinn. She rested on his chest. She wanted time to stop just for them.

"Hey, listen to me. Nothing is wrong with you, okay? You just want to be loved, and maybe he just another jerk that God sent to you to make you stronger." Said Sam stroking her hair.

"Sam, why do I feel like I'm so unlucky in love?"

"Maybe, you should learn from your past, what should you do or what not. How you do and stand with it, don' t get too attached with pride and love you get because when we are relationship, it's a lot more than pride or love. And love itself, has many obstacles and strength and you have to balance so you can keep it up." Said Sam comforting Quinn.

"I thought I love him, but I'm not. I was blinded. Just like you said, and Santana have warned me. I should've listened to her." Said Quinn looked down and she folded her arms to her chest.

"You may learn from this." Said Sam as he kissed her top of head. She looked to face him again. Her heart was beating fast, it was twice tonight that he kissed her. Maybe after all, she still loved him. And he made her feel like home. Safe and sound. Quinn just needed to time to realize, and to feel his embrace one more time to make sure everything was right. The way she felt about him.

"Sam, is that possible to fallin in love with someone, who made you feel like home while you're in relationship? I was thinking about someone since I got into Yale but...I'm not sure. What do you think?"

Sam's face turned weird. He thought she wasn't seeing or thinking about someone. Maybe he got a real chance, to get back with her. He was talking about this with Brittany the whole week, but then she told him about her relationship and now her feelings about someone with him, maybe he needed him like Brittany. A brother and best friend figure.

"Sure, it possibly happens. Why? Are you planning to get close to him? If he treats you well, and way better than him and could make you happy as yourself. Go for it."

"Good," said Quinn quietly. Made Sam raising an eyebrow because he didn't get what she just said. Because before he realized, her lips already interwined with his. She kissed him, and it felt right and pure. Sam kissed her back, and held her neck because he didn't want to let go. In between their kiss, Quinn felt her tears fell again. They broke their kiss. "What happens, Quinn?"

"At first, I don't feel like I'm home. Everything is against me, including Santana who was not believing me in my relationship but she lead me to the person who gave me this ring," Quinn smiled as she showed her lucky ring and Sam realized it was his promise ring. "And to come here. To make sure everything I feel and all. I feel like I'm coming home again and I don't to go again."

Sam moved to get closer to Quinn, so she could rest her body on his shoulder. "Quinn, you still have Yale. It's your future and your home is always be in here." Said Sam pointing to her chest,"And you don't have to worry. Because your home is someone. It's me. And I got you wherever you are." Said Sam lowering his voice, whispering to her ear before finally kissed her again. Everything was right.

"I'm lucky to be coming home again." Said Quinn embracing Sam.

**FINISH**

* * *

**a/n: what do you think? It feels good to write again and I'm sorry if you found any grammatical errors since English is not my first language. Reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
